No Idea
No Idea is a thrash metal band from Rockton, Illinois. It consists of lead vocalist/lead guitarist Maxim Zubic, rhythm guitarist Joseph Kasel, bass guitarist Caden Johnson, and drummer Tyler Crowe. They have released two studio albums, ''Into The Vortex'''' and [[Wizardry Of Knowledge|''Wizardry Of Knowledge]]. They have also released two live albums, ''Live On The Premiere'' and Live At Culture Shock, and six singles, one of which was pulled from the markets. History At the time of No Idea's formation, all would-be members were in other bands. Maxim Zubic and Joseph Kasel were in the band Missing, Zubic, Kasel, and Tyler Crowe were in the band Mega Stars, and Zubic, Kasel, and Caden Johnson were in the band The Scarlet Stingers. The Scarlet Stingers was nearing disbandment, and Zubic wanted to make up for the lost band. He recruited Kasel and Crowe for the band, but needed a bass guitarist. None of the members knew anybody who was willing to play bass for the band, although they knew several bassists, and Kasel and Crowe even played bass themselves. So Zubic recruited The Scarlet Stingers rhythm guitarist Caden Johnson, who was not that good of a guitarist but was a natural choice for bass. The name "No Idea" came when the four members completed the band signup quiz. None of the members had any ideas for a name, and thus all responded "No idea". Zubic, who was in control of the signup quiz, received the results, and, as a joke, named the band "No Idea". Kasel began writing their first song, "Sanity Insanity", the day No Idea formed. At first, Zubic was unsure whether the song was intended for No Idea or for their other band Mega Stars. However, Zubic made the rule that No Idea was a thrash metal band, compared to Missing's and Mega Stars's prog rock roots. After seeing the lyrics, Zubic validated the song for No Idea. Zubic and Kasel continued to write songs up until late November, when the process for finishing their first album, Into The Vortex, began. The album was arranged in a Metallica travel-through-time album, as the band idolized Metallica the most out of any bands. Into The Vortex was released on 25 November 2017. On the day of the release of Into The Vortex, No Idea played at Wrigley Field in Chicago. They played all ten songs from the album. The performance was recorded for a live album, Live On The Premiere. After the success of their first album, they went to work on the second. Two leftover tracks from Into The Vortex, "Destroy" and "Bleach", were the first ones considered for the album. They were released as a single together. Zubic began what would be considered as his very first masterpiece. The song was "Reduced To Flames". The lyrics were the very first collaborative effort by more than just Zubic and Kasel, as Crowe also contributed to the lyrics. The band continued to crank out songs, and all members began to develop in their composition skills. They finished and released their second album, Wizardry Of Knowledge, ''on June 27th, 2018. Immediately after releasing the album, the band begun work on the third album, [[Welcome To Die|''Welcome To Die]]. They also planned a No Idea By Request Tour. Their Wizardry Of Knowledge Tour lasted until late September 2018, and their No Idea By Request Tour concluded in January 2019. Since then, they have been mostly in the studio recording Welcome To Die. Category:No Idea members Category:No Idea